The present invention refers to a hardness tester, and in particular to a hardness tester of the type having an indentor which is mounted to a linearly guided carrier movably supported in a frame, with a linkage mechanism being attached to the carrier for transmitting the load onto the indentor.
Hardness tests may be carried out with or without preliminary force. Depending on the type of testing method, balls, pyramids, cones and also double cones (Grodzinski, Buchholz) may be used as indentors.
Conventional hardness testers are very complicated and require cumbersome handling when it comes to attachment of loads with weights, the use of additional weights in preliminary hardness testing methods or the attenuation of the movement by providing oil brakes.